¡Soy la Asistente de Satanás!
by Carriette
Summary: Y si seguía con tal berrinche, juraba y rejuraba en nombre de todos los dioses que esta nena caprichosa de esta noche no pasaba. Ya estaba cansada y asqueada, después de todo... ¿Qué tan difícil era callarse la boca y simplemente aprobar el trabajo?


**Título:** ¡Soy la asistente de Satanás!

**Contenido:** Shoujo Ai, comedia fail :3

**Clasificación:** PG - 13 / T

**Nota:** Tiene una pizquilla de Limme y shoujo ai [Yuri soft] salga si no le parece (?). Además que... Fue algo maquinado en mi perversa mente :'D

* * *

Estaba a una mísera nada de explotar. Sensible, histérica, hecha un lío, no había un término que pudiese siquiera explicar el cómo su "jefa" la tenía ya. Si le volvía a gritar algo como "¡No está eso bien!", estaba _segurísima_ de que se iba a acriminar. Cuando escuchó los gritos de Mimi sobó sus sienes con la yema de sus dedos, suspiró resignada y dejó de lado el arreglo de la estantería de esos cientos de revistas. Se paró, con las piernas entumidas debido a estar prolongadamente sentada en loto y acudió a los gritos.

- ¡Miyako~! - Le chilló la trigueña  
- T...tú dirás, senpai - La pelivioleta giró los ojos al cielo, como rogándole a Dios de que ya se apiadara de ella - ¿Qué sucede _ahora_?  
- Anda, no hables como si te tuviera esclavizada~ - Acotó la nena histérica en tono meloso - Tú eres la que no ayuda mucho~

Paciencia. Requería una fuerte dosis de paciencia tratar con ella. De ser su ídola pasó a ser su peor pesadilla... ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo había caído en las garras de esta diseñadora amateur? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento dijo "sí"? Suspiró y trató de formular la pregunta cotidiana con la mayor suavidad y cordialidad que le podía meter a su cansada voz. Trataba de dejar de jalarse el pelo cada cual la señorita Tachikawa la desesperase, trataba de tragarse las ganas de llorar cada vez que la molestaba con organizar algo como el desorden contínuo de las revistas o el chiquero que quedaba en el estudio con esos trozos de tela imposibles de barrer o las manchas de café de la alfombra que ya no iban a salir con nada.

- ¿Qué necesitas, senpai? - preguntó resignada, mordiéndose el labio.  
- Pero, nena, no me pongas ese tono ni esa cara... - se mosqueó la chica que ahora traía su natural tono miel en el cabello - ¿Puedes traerme galletas de chocolate? - Sonrió enormemente

La gota que rebosaba el vaso. ¿La llamaba por unas _malditas _galletas? ¿Interrumpía la labor en la que llevaba cuatro horas por unas _malditas _galletas? Tuvo que inhalar y exhalar varias veces antes de contestar algo, dándole la espalda se sobaba otra vez la frente con los dedos, mentalmente se decía "cuenta hasta diez, cuenta hasta diez", se metía por el gaznate las ganas de llorar de la desesperación y se mordía los labios, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le soltó la hipócrita respuesta.

- Claro. Iré a comprarlas. - Dijo, aún con la voz de perro pateado.  
- No tardes, Miyako, que me muero de hambre ~. ¡Ah, ah! ¡Tráeme un mocaccino también! - le largó antes de que la pelivioleta saliera dando un portazo.

Afuera del estudió movió pesadamente la cabeza, bajó las escaleras y se puso a caminar a la cafetería más cercana del sector. Pero, demonios, ya eran las diez de la noche y no era muy probable pillarse un sitio abierto para complacer a la nena. Caminó y caminó durante más de media hora. Todo, todo cerrado. "Sector residencial" formuló su cabeza y tuvo la tentación de echarse a reír histéricamente, maldiciendo a la maldita de su jefa. Pero... seamos sinceros, de alguna forma le "agradaba" que la mortificara así, si hubiera sido más sensata hace mucho ya que hubiera renunciado.

Una gota de lluvia tocó su frente, alzó la vista y vio que se ponía a llover a cántaros... ¡Lo que faltaba! Lloviendo así y ella sin paraguas. Si volvía al estudio con las manos vacías, le valía una humillación y una regañizas de esas que te quedan dando vueltas en la cabeza durante varios días.

- ¡Oíganme todos! ¡Soy la asistente de Satanás! - y se echó a reír histéricamente, aunque quien la mirase diría que se trata de una pobre loca.

Luego bajó la cabeza y se echó a llorar, estresada, asqueda, harta de aquello. Quería renunciar, quería ya parar semejante tortura mental. Sin embargo, algo, algo que no se explicaba, la hacía quedarse. ¿Masoquismo? Un poco, tal vez. ¿Idiotez? ¡Sin duda! El chapoteo de unos pasos se detuvo frente a ella y un joven le tocaba el hombro.

- Miyako...  
- ¡¿Quéeee?! ¡¿Qué quieres, maldita sea?! - Estalló. Pobrecita, no había cómo culparla  
- Err... ¿Por qué estás parada bajo la lluvia?  
- Aw, Ken. - Miró que el chico traía una bolsa - ¿Qué traes ahí?  
- Dos mocaccinos y galletas de chocolate...

Ni alcanzó a acabar la frase, en menos de una fracción de segundo la chica le quitó la bolsa y salió corriendo a lo que daban sus piernas. El pobre no pudo ni decir ni pío, estaba atónito de aquella acción. Suspiró, tomó el paraguas caído y volvió al minimercado que estaba casi allí mismo.

Por tanto, Miyako llegó casi sin aire al estudio, cerro la puerta y sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos le estiró la bolsa mojada a su frívola jefa, soltó algunas inentendibles maldiciones y se arrastró al cuarto de revistas a seguir ordenando. No llevaba ni diez minutos de vuelta en eso cuando la voz, más cerca que nunca, le habló por sobre el hombro, no para preguntarle qué había pasado, no para preocuparse por ella...

- Estás mojando las revistas, Miyako~ - dijo canturreando

Tic... tac... tic... tac... Si esa chillona voz seguía martillando en sus oídos, algo feo, _muy feo_ iba a suceder. Paciencia ya no le quedaba y una sola observación más la haría estallar y hacer quizá qué cosa. Estaba más que desesperada.

Pero no pasó más que eso. Una observación, sentía a la molesta chillona junto a ella, sí, pero ¿por qué no escuchaba sus quejas? Una parte suya suspiró de alivio, la otra se preparaba mentalmente para algo peor. Lo peor venía en tres... dos... uno

- ¡¡ESTÁS MOJANDO TODAS MIS COSMOPOLITAN!! - Chilló la consentida.

Más que suspirar, resoplaba ya. Hiperventilaba, se desesperaba. Y si seguía con tal berrinche, juraba y rejuraba en nombre de todos los dioses que esta nena caprichosa de esta noche no pasaba. Ya estaba cansada y asqueada, después de todo... ¿Qué tan difícil era callarse la boca y simplemente aprobar el trabajo?

- Senpai... - Miyako se puso de pie, con un aura negra a su alrededor, con un tic en su ceja izquierda, cosa que denotaba que su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

Tres, dos, uno. La pelivioleta se abalanzó sobre su jefa, agarrándole las muñecas y mirándola peligrosamente. La chica caprichosa quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, a punto de gritar, pero fue acallada con un violento beso. [...]

_Lo que de ahí pasó, ya es historia que mejor es no dar a conocer..._

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que la lluvia cesara, sólo un café hubiera sido bebido a la mitad y dos galletas apenas hubieron sido mordidas, la pelivioleta ofrecía su más tierna sonrisa, lucía radiante y despejada, como si todo el estrés se hubiera ido por arte de magia. Antes de salir de la habitación y luego de haberse vestido, le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa a la mujer de sus pesares y con aire fresco salió de la habitación, canturreando antes de cerrar la puerta:

- Iré a la compra del mercado ¿se te ofrece un mocaccino, senpai? - Como no obtuvo respuesta alguna, se encogió de hombros y sonrió - Está bien, lo tomaré como un sí. Nos vemos en una hora~ - y salió.

¿Y Mimi? La pregunta del siglo. Se cogía con fuerza de las sábanas, mientras trataba de articular siquiera una idea coherente... ¿Qué diablos fue eso?, trataba de pararse, o al menos sentarse. Estaba más que sorprendida.

- Rayos... no vuelvo EN MI VIDA a molestarla. - Sollozó y se dejó caer de nuevo entre las desordenadas sábanas.

¿Y qué pasó con Mimi luego de aquella "lección"?

A los seis meses cerró el estudio y dejó de diseñar. Ningún diseño suyo llegó alguna vez a alguna pasarela, todo quedó como un proyecto iluso, pero sin embargo sigue viviendo con su "pobre" asistente, pero siempre manteniéndole cierto respeto, después de lo de "aquella" noche. Era mejor mantenerse así o ya le darían una lección para "quitarle los caprichos".

Sí, lo mejor y más sano era no seguir provocando a Miyako.


End file.
